custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Palpatine vs. BJ
Emperor Palpatine vs. BJ is a Barney/Star Wars crossover released on April 7, 1983.' Plot On Saturday night during dinner, Emperor Palpatine decides to dig in and take upon a whole cheese pizza that he and BJ were actually supposed to share. After finding this out, BJ tackles him towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins. As a result, BJ is sent to his bedroom by his mom and gets grounded for 1 week. Cast * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Emperor Palpatine (Ian Mcdiarmid) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Otis (Tristan Kersh) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Marion (Michelle Montoya) * Spencer (Jared Nathan) * Heather (Alexandra Picatto) * Oliver (Kyle Stanley) * Alan (Marshall Ziemanski) * Pepperoni the Pizza Guy (Jonathan Goldstein) Quotes Quote 1: Edit * (after the “Barney Theme Song”, Baby Bop and BJ's mom are making lunch for Emperor Palpatine and BJ) Quote 2: Edit * (fades to Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's parents and the kids having pizza in the kitchen) * Alan: Mmm! Pepperoni! My favorite! * (BJ comes into the kitchen) * Barney: Grab yourselves some napkins and you hafta pour your own drinks. * (BJ tries to find his cheese pizza. He checks and sees if it's the right one) * Shawn: Boy, I love pizza! * All: (except Shawn) Me, too! * (Emperor Palpatine digs in and takes upon a whole cheese pizza that he and BJ were actually supposed to share) * BJ: Did anybody order me a plain cheese? * Emperor Palpatine: Yeah, we do, but if you want any, somebody's gonna hafta barf it all up... 'cause it's gone. * (cuts to Barney eating a slice of pepperoni pizza) * Barney: Mmm! * (cuts back to BJ and Emperor Palpatine) * Emperor Palpatine: BJ. Get a plate. (pretends to barf) * (BJ roars loudly and furiously, like a real dinosaur and tackles Emperor Palpatine towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins he uses his force lightning) * Spencer: Wow! (gets up and see BJ and Emperor Palpatine fighting against the kitchen island) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: The napkins! * (the rest of the gang except Emperor Palpatine and BJ (who are fighting each other against the kitchen island) get up and clean up the kitchen island) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) BJ, what're you doing!? Stop it this instant! * (Baby Bop and BJ's Dad throws away all the wet napkins into the trash can) * BJ: You fool! * Barney: Okay, everyone. That's it. Keep working together and the kitchen will be all clean. * Otis: Yeah. * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: What's the matter with you?! * BJ: He started it! He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows that I hate onions and mushrooms and--! * Barney: Look what you did, you pervert! * (everybody gets mad and stares at BJ) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) BJ, go to your room right now! * BJ: Why?! * Oliver: BJ, you're such a disease! * BJ: Shut up! * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) BJ, in your room! * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: Say "goodnight!", BJ. * BJ: Goodnight! * (fades to BJ and his parents in BJ's bedroom) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) There are 15 people in this house and you're the only one to has to make trouble! * BJ: I'm the only one getting dumped on! * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) You're the only one acting up! Now go to bed! * BJ But--! * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) No buts! You're grounded for 1 week! That means, no pizza from Pizza Hut for you, until you behave!! Okay?! * BJ: Okay. Goodnight, Mom! Goodnight, Dad! I love you! * Baby Bop and BJ’s Mom and Dad: Goodnight, BJ! We love you, too! * (BJ's parents leave BJ's bedroom, then BJ goes to sleep, as the instrumental version of the song, “Brahms' Lullaby” plays) Category:Star Wars